1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trash containers and, more specifically, to a novel flexible compartmentalized trash container for sorting and storing different types of recyclable waste materials such as cans, glass and other waste materials typically found in households. Sorting waste materials into recyclable and non-recyclable containers at the source of the waste generation point should increase compliance with existing and expected new government regulations. The household is a significant source of potential recyclable materials which this patent addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, landfills and burning methods have been used to dispose of most trash, waste and other garbage. The amount of waste, scarce landfills sites, scarce resources and clean air regulations have resulted in changes in government policies towards disposal of waste. Most studies and generally available information indicate that a key stumbling block to gaining full public support for new recycling regulations is not from public apathy, but the current limitations on separating the various materials. Most households and businesses have limited floorspace to accommodate more bulky or multiple conventional trash containers.
Typically, smaller waste containers, which are lined with plastic bags, are used to store daily accumulations of trash. The bags are routinely removed from the containers and placed in larger containers in the garage or other storage locations while waiting to be collected by municipal or private trash vehicles. The trash vehicles transport the individually collected trash to a disposal site. In many municipalities across the United States regulations are being enacted requiring each household or business to separate various types of waste, trash and garbage materials. These programs are directed at preventing recyclable materials such as glass, cans, plastic and paper from being sent to landfills or incinerators. In order to comply with the trash material separation requirements, businesses and households use individual containers for each recyclable item. This is extremely inconvenient and has resulted in very slow public acceptance of the new regulations. Higher levels of acceptance will not occur until the sorting of the materials becomes more convenient.